The 5* Machines
The 5* (Five Star) Machines, often referred to as The Machines,' '''are a professional prediction tag team, consisting of loctavian and TheCivilizedGamer. They began teaming at Backlash 2017, where they won the NXT Tag Team Qualifiers for a Tag Team Championship match against champions The Wild Stallions. Since then The Machines won the tag team championships once. History The team was created when loctavian searched for a tag team partner for NXT Takeover: Chicago, and TheCivilizedGamer responded. Together, they defeated multiple tag teams to win the Tag Team qualifier. The day after, at Backlash, the team was unsuccessful in defeating the LLR Tag Team Champions, The Wild Stallions. RAW General Manager FakeNewsBarrett was impressed with the team, and granted them another shot at the championships at Extreme Rules. At the event, The Machines defeated The Wild Stallions to win the LLR Tag Team Championships. The Stallions were granted a rematch at the next event, Money in the Bank. Gamer cut a promo on the Stallions, telling them to not bring in The Advantage into their rivalry. Immathrodis, one half of The Stallions, responded affirmatively to Gamer. Gamer and Immathrodis shaked hands, but Gamer executed a Twist of Fate on Immathrodis. The Stallions responded to this by saying The Advantage will support The Stallions, to which Gamer and loc responded that they were not afraid. Before the event, The Machines were at an interview, where they spoke about the accusations of them being lucky. They said they are afraid to lose the titles, since it would prove those accusations. Before The Machines could leave the arena, Immathrodis stopped them, allowing fellow Advantage member, King-of-Zing to attack Gamer and loc. At the event, loctavian appeared alone to defend the championships. The Stallions attacked him brutally, until Gamer came out in the middle of the match. Gamer submitted and The Machines lost the championships back to The Stallions. At the G1 Special in USA, The Machines teamed up with Mlgbonghits4 to take on TheDezoo, King-of-Zing and Immathrodis, in a 6-man tag match. The Machines and Bong lost the match. The Machines will get their rematch for the Tag Team Championships against The Wild Stallions at Great Balls of Fire. Gamer and loc cut a promo where they explained that they already proved themselves, but are now looking to win back their titles, without caring about The Advantage. Immathrodis then came out and criticized Gamer of being the weak link of the team, with Gamer admitting that he knows his worth. The Machines announced that at Great Balls of Fire they will debut a new move, which they call the 6* Driver. At Great Balls of Fire, the pair were about to win back the tag team championships, when loctavian suddenly abandoned his partner, causing them to lose the match. Since then, Gamer has not been able to contact loctavian, and has grown more and more depressed. However loctavian returned but before a 5'* machines the reunion was cut short by loctavian attacking Gamer ending the 5* machines Wrestling Profile Finishing Moves Team finishing move '''6* Driver loctavian's Finishing moves: 5* Press'' (Shooting star press)'' TheCivilizedGamer's Finishing moves: 5* Piledriver'' (Piledriver)'' Signature Moves 5* Piledriver by Gamer, followed by 5* Press by loc Twist of Fate (Front facelock cutter) Entrance Themes: "Welcome to the Machine" by Shadows Fall Championships and Accomplishments LLR Tag Team Championships (1 time) NXT Tag Team Battle Royal (NXT Takeover: Chicago) Category:Tag Team